A daydream away
by Neverl4nd
Summary: Una pequeña casualidad, quizá una travesura del destino, llámesele como sea. Pero sea lo que sea que me puso aquí, me hizo llegar hasta él, me dio la oportunidad de al menos saber que personas como él existen. Sasuhina.


**Hola, bueno después de muchísimo tiempo vengo con un fic para todos los fans de Hinata y del Sasuhina. Bueno este es el primer capitulo, esta algo corto y quizá muy aburrido, pero era necesario meter toda esta parte porque justo de todo esto se va a desarrollar la historia y así para que puedan entender un poquito de lo que voy a ir hablando conforme vaya avanzando la historia, así que es muy importante que lean este pequeño prologo, prometo que de aquí en adelante los capítulos serán un poco más largos y se centraran más en la pareja, como siempre pido paciencia porque estoy en la escuela y tardaré en algunas ocasiones en subir los capítulos y así. **

**pd: Este fic va dedicado a alguien en especial, quien me estuvo apoyando y echando porras para que siguiera escribiendo mis fics. Bladlhig, esto va para ti con mucho cariño, no creas que me olvide de ti, lo prometido es deuda y acá esta mi primer capitulo, espero que lo disfrutes.**

* * *

><p>Mi nombre es Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga y les voy a contar una historia...mi historia, una breve historia que habla de cómo una pequeña casualidad y un golpe de suerte cambiaron mi vida dandole un giro de 360 grados. Pero empecemos por dondé inicio todo; yo me considero un chica promedio, ni tan inteligente pero tampoco tan tonta, pero cuando pasé a tercero de secundaria todo cambio para mi, para mi desgracia (o eso pensaba en aquel entonces) me había tocado en el grupo más relajiento de toda la escuela y motivo de ello me volví un tanto floja, no entregaba trabajos, ni tareas, no tomaba apuntes y solía llegar tarde a las clases. Claro que al final eso tuvo sus consecuencias porque en a fin de año me habría ido reprobada en matematicas y quimica.<p>

Tuve que hacer examenes extraordinarios que milagrosamente logre pasar, pero ya era demasiado tarde para poder ir a reclamar un lugar en alguna preparatoria. Así que me tuve que esperar un año para poder entrar a alguna preparatoria y continuar mis estudios, me sentía bastante mal, como una decepsion para mi padre. Además era bastante feo ver como todos mis antiguos compañeros de escuela, ahora tenian una vida nueva, nuevos amigos, cosas interesantes que hacer y yo...estancada en lo mismo, sin avanzar.

Despues vino enero, el mes en el que metes de nueva cuenta tu solicitud para entrar a alguna preparatoria, pero resulta que a mi se me paso esa fecha y no pude meterla. Si antes me sentía tonta, ahora me sentía completamente estupida, ahora tendría que esperarme otro año y dios sabía lo mal que me ponía pensar eso, no solo eso, mi padre estaba más decepsionado de mi y eso era lo que más me mataba. Durante mucho tiempo estuvimos buscando opciones para que por lo menos no estuviera otro año sin nada que hacer, me sentía como una burla andante y más porque sentía que ya no tenía caso intentarlo, pero entonces un buen día mi padre llego del trabajo y me comento que alguien le había recomendado una escuela preparatoria que pertenecian al gobierno, al principio no estabamos muy convencidos pero finalmente fuimos a informarnos y fue ahí donde comenzo todo, donde iba a tener un enorme golpe de suerte, de esos que te pasan una vez en la vida. Fuimos un lunes por la mañana a ver la dichosa escuela y daba la casualidad que faltaban dos semanas para las incripciones. Despues de que nos informamos, mi padre decidio que lo mejor era que me metiera en una de esas escuelas por lo mientras, en lo que se pasaba otro año.

Y así paso el tiempo, metí mi solicitud y todo estaba bien hasta que supe que tenía un treinta por ciento de probabilidades de entrar, genial. Pero...la suerte siempre estuvo a mi lado y logre entrar en la escuela, me toco en el turno de la tarde, cosa que al principio me desagrado mucho, pero hoy doy muchas gracias al encargado de todo lo que me paso para llegar hasta aquí, porque no solo aprendí una valiosa leccion, sino que gracias a esas casualidades, o a la suerte o a lo que sea que me trajo aquí conocí a gente muy buena y sobre todo...lo conocí a él.

.

.

.


End file.
